Mi deseo hecho realidad
by J.R 1111
Summary: Que pasaría si Bolín no viera a Mako y Korra besarse. LEMON


Hola soy J.R y te apuesto una guitarra a que eres un mago, estoy haciendo un nuevo Fic este será MakoKorra a mi me gusta mucho esta pareja me parecen el uno para el otro la historia se sitúa en el episodio "Espíritu de competencia" cuando Bolín ve a Mako y Korra besandose pero esta será diferente ya comienza a y por cierto es PORNO como siempre que lo disfruten

* * *

**Mi deseo hecho realidad **

**By**

J.R 1111

* * *

Nuestra Avatara estaba en el muelle pensando-Mako fue el primer chico que me gusto pero le declaré lo que sentía y el me rechazo en cambio Bolín me alago me invito a salir y la pasamos muy bien juntos y me debería gustar el pero no puedo olvidar a Mako-pensó la avatar

-Que quieres-le dijo a Mako que acababa de llegar

-Quiero hablar escucha habeces puedes ser tan pero tan desagradable...-pero la avatar lo interrumpió

-Ya dejaste muy en claro lo que sientes por mi-dijo enojada

-Pero aún hací también creo que eres genial-dijo

-Entonces si te gusto-dijo con un tono de esperanza

-Si mucho pero también me gusta Asami las cosas son muy complicadas...-la avatar lo interrumpió con un beso en los labios

-Hablas demasiado-dijo besándolo de nuevo

-Korra yo no se qué decir yo creo que te amo-dijo para luego besarme

-Yo también idiota-dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello y el puso sus manos en mi cintura profundizando el beso

Bolín estaba en la florería comprando unas flores para Korra cuando se topó con Asami

-Ah hola Asami como estas-dijo el maestro

-Bien y que haces-dijo la chica

-Ah estaba comprando unas flores para Korra-dijo el chico

-Ah haz visto a Mako-dijo con tono apagado

-Umn no porque tan triste-dijo con curiosidad

-Quieres saber bien me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi y ese sentimiento creció hasta el amor-dijo besándolo

-Asami yo no paró de pensar en ti pero mi hermano te ama y yo no quiero que esto arruine su relación-dijo tratando de sonar lo más delicado posible

-Pero Bolín yo te amo salí con tu hermano porque si sentí algo por el pero al conocerte me enamore-dijo dándole otro beso

-Yo también te amo pero y que hay de mi hermano-dijo abrazándola

-El esta enamorado de Korra y ella también lo esta de el-dijo dándole otro beso

-Y ahora que-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Tengo una idea-dijo Asami con una si risa picara

Korra y Mako seguían dándose besos

-Mako hazme tuya-dijo la chica entre besos

-Que Korra yo no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras-dijo empujando la un poco

-Que no oíste si quiero-dijo besando el cuello del chico

-Entonces vamos-dijo cargándola

Mako llevo a Korra a su casa(el techo del estadio de Pro control)cuando llegaron comenzaron a "jugar"

-En el sillón Mako no puedo esperar más-dijo besándolo

-Como quieras-dijo sacándole el abrigo

Después se haberle sacado el abrigo Mako empezó a besar el cuello de Korra

-Ah Mako-gimió la chica

Mako comenzó a deshacer los nudos de las pieles que Korra tenía en la cintura, al terminar comenzó a quitarle la camisa pero Korra con un ágil movimiento quedo encima de el y comenzó a besar su cuello

-Ah Korra-gimió el chico

Luego la chica pozo su vista en el pantalón de Mako, se besaron de nuevo y Korra comenzó a acariciar un bulto en el pantalón de Mako(ya saben de que hablo)ese bulto comenzaba a hacerse más grande

-Ah Korra no pares-gimió Mako

Luego Korra le saco la camisa, se besaron de nuevo y Korra le comenzó a sacar el pantalón

-Te amo-dijo Mako besándola de nuevo

-Yo también chico listo-dijo la avatar terminando de quitarle el pantalón a Mako

Mako la beso de nuevo y le saco la camiseta

-Siéntate-le indico el chico

Cuando Korra estuvo sentada Mako le saco las botas y el pantalón, luego comenzó a besar las piernas de Korra cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna

-Ah Mako parece que si sabes lo que haces-dijo con un tono burlón

-La verdad es la primera que hago esto pero cuando vives en las calles aprendes...cosas-dijo mientras le quitaba las bragas a Korra y comenzaba a lamer su vagina

-Ah ah que haces ah oh si no pares no pares-gemía la chica

Mako siguió haciendo eso por unos minutos hasta que Korra lo empujo y cayeron ambos al piso uno sobre el otro

-Muy graciosa-dijo introduciendo unos dedos en la vagina de Korra

-Ah Mako ah OH OH SI SÍ-gimió la chica

Mako la beso y la coloco de nuevo en el sillón luego Korra comenzó a quitarle el bóxer a Mako

-Um es grande-dijo metiéndose el pene en la boca

-Ah oh AH SI AH NO PARES-gimió el chico

Korra estuvo haci diez minutos hasta que Mako comenzó a quitarle el sostén y luego comenzó a lamer sus pechos

-Ah dame más dame más-gimió la chica

Pero Mako paro y se quedaron viendo a los ojos

-Llego la hora dime si te lastimo-Mako entro lentamente en Korra-estas bien-Korra asintió levemente-te prometo que el dolor se irá pronto-dijo el chico besándola de nuevo

Después de unos minutos Korra sintió un inmenso placer

-Más rápido-dijo Korra

Mako sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dar envestidas más duras, profundas y rápidas

Estuvieron horas y horas tuvieron muchos orgasmos pero no querían parar querían disfrutar cada segundo

-Korra me vengo-dijo Mako

Mako se corrió en Korra y luego se pusieron a dormir

* * *

Eeeeen fin  
Bueno tal vez esta historia no es muy buena es que estaba aburrido ya que mañana vuelvo a clases y porque no pensé haci que empece a escribir y bueno recibo cualquier clase de comentario buenos malos aunque sea solo uno porfa  
Y este fue el Fic de la semana si te gusto has clocó en el botón grande de aquí abajo o sígueme haci tu sabrás cuando tengo algo nuevo bueno un abrazo sicológico con sabor a mantequilla para todos mis lectores y nos leemos la próxima semana  
Chao Chao

J.R 1111


End file.
